


Mine is Bigger

by nightrose



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightrose/pseuds/nightrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for sizeofthatthing. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine is Bigger

The screwdriver slides in and out of his body, dials and notches rough against him. He gasps, not loud enough that he’ll get in trouble for it. He would try to pull away, but the ropes around his wrists are too tight, holding him in place. Instead, he stays still, trying to relax as the Master fucks him with his own screwdriver.

“Mine is bigger, of course,” the Master remarks idly, with a sharp stab of the device into the Doctor. “But we’ll work our way up to that.”

The Doctor groans, and his arse clenches at the thought of having that thing- that torture device- inside him. The humiliation of being fucked by his own screwdriver is bad enough, but if it was the thing that had turned him old and helpless, had hurt him so much…

“Does it hurt, my dear?” the Master inquires, as if he’s concerned.

The Doctor starts to shake his head, but the other man interrupts him with a rough smack to his arse.

“Don’t ever lie to me.”

“Sorry, Master.”

The Master rubs his hand over the sore spot. “Again. And this time, the truth.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Yes what?”

“It hurts, Master.”

“What does?”

The Doctor cannot believe he’s actually going to have to say this. “You fucking me with the screwdriver hurts, Master.”

“My poor Theta. So humiliated.”

The Doctor bites back a sob.

“If you’re so ashamed, and it hurts so much, tell me something. Why are you hard?”

The Doctor can’t find the words at first. It’s several minutes before he forces himself to choke out, “I… I like it. Master.”

“Mm. Good boy.”

The Doctor shivers at that, relaxing a bit as the Master continues to languidly thrust the screwdriver in and out of his body.

“What do you like about it?”

The Doctor blushes furiously, but answers. “The humiliation. The pain. All of it. I like being helpless, Master. Completely yours.”

“And you’d take anything for me, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Good. You’re being very good tonight, my pet. I may even let you come. Would you like that?”

“Yes, Master. Please, Master,” the Doctor begs.

“That’s it. Beg for me.”

“Please, Master. Please let me come. Please fuck me, Master.” It’s not until the Doctor actually says the words that he realizes he’s gagging for it. He wants the Master inside him, wants him thick and smooth and hot sliding in and out, chasing out the burn of the metal and making it all real.

“Why should I?” the Master says, and that is not what the Doctor would have thought he’d do when being begged to fuck him.

“I’ll… I’ll be good.”

“You’ll be good anyway,” the Master points out, running a hand over the skin of his arse, then slapping it sharply. He admires the red mark for a moment before continuing. “Why should I?”

“I’ll make it good for you.” The Doctor does the best he can, in the tight ropes, to push back towards the Master. Unfortunately, this gives the unbound man an idea.

“Show me.”

“What?” A slap reminds him. “Master?”

“Fuck yourself on this. Show me how good it would be.”

The Doctor groans and obeys. It isn’t easy, not tied up as he is, but he manages to tilt his arse backwards, pushing a few more centimeters of the screwdriver inside himself.

“Slut,” the Master chuckles fondly. “Keep going.”

He obeys. Of course he does. It’s painful and slow, his thighs trembling with the effort of movement, his hearts pounding in his own ears. He lets his eyes close, imagining how good it will feel to have the Master inside him. He can just relax, let the ropes on his wrists and ankles hold him close, and let the Master use him. It will be perfect, it always is.

But first, there is this. And so he strains his body and pushes back again, gasping as the bulb at the end of the screwdriver grazes his prostate, and then lets himself rock back forward, until his erection nearly brushes the desk. Then it’s back again, slow and torturous until-

Until the Master flips a switch or hits a button and the screwdriver is suddenly vibrating. It glows warm inside him, pulsing regularly against all his most sensitive spots and who the hell knew that a sonic screwdriver could make such an effective sex toy?

“Feel good, boy?”

The Doctor moans and pushes further back on the device, shamelessly rubbing against the vibration. He is rewarded by the Master’s hand tangling in his hair, holding him face down against the desk.

“Whore,” the Master hisses, and he whimpers as the screwdriver buzzes against his prostate. “Fucking yourself on your own screwdriver. Rubbing against it like a little bitch in heat.”

The Doctor isn’t thinking now, just rocking on the screwdriver as much as the ropes will let him, dazed with need.

“Think I could make you come like this? Not a hand on your pretty cock?”

“Yes, Master,” the Doctor manages thickly.

“What if I did? Would you still beg me to fuck you?’

He gasps, “Yes, Master.”

“Good,” he says, tugging sharply at the Doctor’s hair, forcing his head up. He leans over the lanky man’s bound body and kisses him roughly. The angle is awkward, almost painful, for the Doctor, and the twisting shoves the screwdriver painfully against him, but he still sighs eagerly into the kiss.

As he pulls away, the Doctor begs again, “Please, Master.”

“What do you want?”

“Your cock, Master. Please fuck me, Master.”

And he can’t resist that.

The Master turns the vibrations off, and slides the screwdriver out delicately. He doesn’t bother with any further prep, just spits on his hand and rubs it up his cock once. “I’d use your mouth to get it all nice and wet, but then I wouldn’t be able to keep you tied up.”

The Doctor just moans.

Seconds later, the Master is thrusting in. The Doctor is fairly loose from the screwdriver’s vibrations, so his lover can go straight for the vicious, stabbing rhythm he likes best. He fucks the Doctor hard, in sharp little jerks that leave the bound man gasping within seconds.

“Did I tell you to stop begging?” the Master demands.

“No, Master. Sorry. Please… oh, fuck, Master, feels so good… thank you, Master, thank you…”

The Doctor’s cock twitches when he hears the Master’s groan.

“Please, Master. Please let me come. Please, please, oh-“

The Master runs his hand up the Doctor’s bare back, a gentle touch that’s a sharp contrast to everything else happening here, everything fierce and almost cruel. “You’re a good boy, Theta.”

“Master…”

“Very good for me. Just like you said. You would never lie to me, whould you?”

“Never.”

“Good boy,” he repeats, and the words send a shiver up the Doctor’s spine.

“Please, Master,” the Doctor pleads, his voice breaking as the other man shoves him hard against the desk. His whole body clenches, and the Master groans, the first tangible sign of his pleasure he’s shown, and comes.

“Doctor,” he almost-moans, and then orders, “Come.”

The Doctor gasps and sobs and does, trembling as his untouched cock releases all over the desk. It’s a few seconds before he registers that the Master is still leaning over him, breathing heavily, his hands stroking the Doctor’s skin from his arse to his neck. 


End file.
